Welcome to Castelia High
by DarkyLonewolf
Summary: Setting: Anthro-Pokemon AU Summary: Chris was an ordinary Darkrai guy from Castelia High School. He was a bit too shy to even get a meter close to a girl, but his life sure as hell changed after a new girl came to class...Rated M for smut. DISCONTINUED
1. New Girl In School

Chris was a typical Darkrai guy, currently living in Castelia City and studying in Castelia High. To say the least about him, he was nothing like any stereotypical Darkrai. It is quite common for Dark-types to usually be either complete jerks, Emos, or pretty much typical Goths. Chris was more like a typical Psychic-type – a bit of a nerd, but not too much. He was usually getting highest marks possible – mostly A-marks, or B-marks when the task was too difficult. As for his other qualities…He was as attractive as a Darkrai guy could usually get. However, his main problem was his shyness. It is strange for a Darkrai to ever be shy, but that's just how Chris was going through with his life. And his shyness was the main reason he couldn't really find a girlfriend. That, and most of the time, when he finally had the confidence to ask a girl out – that girl turns out to have already been taken by someone. Today was a typical late spring day – it was actually 1st of May, to be exact. Currently, Chris was studying in 10th grade, and doing quite well – A-marks in every quarter of the year, to be exact, with the only C-mark being on Physical Culture – he was strong enough to fight back, but not too much.  
This morning, when he got up, he immediately Dark Pulse'd away the alarm clock, probably killing it off already – it pretty much got hit with a Dark Pulse every morning, so it was pretty much on its last breath. He stood up and looked at the calendar.  
"Just one month left until the end of this year." – Chris thought and started putting his typical casual clothes on. After this, he picked up all the necessary stuff – books, notebooks, all that. – and put it into the backpack. And just when he was ready to exit his room, his sister practically slammed the door in his face.  
"I can't believe you're still…Oh, you're finally awake!" – Chris' sister said.  
Her name was Nocturne. Just like Chris, Nocturne was a Darkrai, and one thing was for certain – she sure as hell had a really great body. C-cup breasts, rather wide hips, and a really tight and firm ass. It was no wonder that practically everyone in her college wanted to fuck her. Oh well.  
"Nocturne, I told you to not open the door like this." - Chris said, rubbing his bleeding nose.  
"So sorry. Anyway, it's nice to see that you got dressed quickly enough. Go eat your breakfast and get going."  
After breakfast, Chris sped out of his apartment like crazy. Somehow, he had the feeling this day was going to be perfect. Soon enough, he arrived to Castelia High. And just when he was about to enter the building…He once again had the door slammed into his face.  
"Oh, hello. Didn't quite notice you at first, whitehead!" – Someone said, opening the door more carefully while Chris was wiping blood off of his face.  
That someone was Drake the Latios – Chris' long-time friend. Long story short – they were friends ever since middle school. Drake was pretty much making all girls around him fall in love with him.  
"What did I tell you about slamming the door open like this?" – Chris replied, entering the building.  
"Sorry, sorry. Well, see you at the Literature lesson!" – With that said, Drake ran off. Chris left all the unnecessary things in his locker, and just when he was about to go to the Literature cabinet on this same floor, he heard some girl shouting: "Out of my way, I'm in a hurry!"  
He turned around only to have an unfamiliar Meloetta literally bump into him, knocking him off his feet. They landed in such a way that Chris practically had his face smothered in the unfamiliar Meloetta's D-cup breasts. He just slightly pushed her away and asked: "Are you a new girl?"  
The new girl blushed, picked her books up, stood on her feet and said: "Yes, I am. I don't have much time – I got to go to the Literature lesson in cabinet number 205."  
"Wait…You must have gotten into my class then! The name's Chris, pleased to meet you."  
"Nina, sort of pleased to meet you." – Still blushing, Nina followed Chris to the literature cabinet.  
Nina's body was definitely something – her D-cup breasts, moderately wide hips and a tight and firm ass would make any porn star envy her. However, Nina's clothing was rather conservative – a black shirt and purple medium-sized skirt as well as high-heel red shoes. Soon enough, Nina and Chris arrived to the Literature cabinet just a few moments before the lesson began.  
"Thanks for bringing our new student here, Chris. Get back to your seat." – The teacher – Miss Psyshock, a 40 years old Gardevoir – replied. Nina approached her, after which Mrs. Psyshock introduced her: "We have a new student today – Nina Melodic. She is the daughter of the principal, so any sexual assault attempts will not end well, and might result in the offender – or offenders – getting expelled from Castelia High."  
Chris was already sitting down behind his desk. Drake was sitting at this exact same desk. After he stopped admiring Nina, he whispered to Drake that Nina sure has a great body. Nina suddenly remembered how she crashed into Chris in the corridor and said: "On subject of this…If I accidentally crash into someone and we land in an awkward position, does that count as…"  
Mrs. Psyshock immediately interrupted her by saying: "No, accidents do not count." This made Chris exhale in relief.  
"Little miss Melodic, you can sit down now."  
Drake immediately said:"I'd like to change seats, if you don't mind." After this, Drake stood up and went to the only remaining free chair, which was right next to a random Sharpedo girl. After Drake took that seat, the only remaining free spot was at Chris' desk, where Nina immediately sat down. Chris was already feeling a bit nervous, but there was still plenty more ahead. Just now it turned out that Nina seemed to unwillingly tease people around her. At first she just exclaimed that it was getting hot in the cabinet and took her shirt off, after which it was as clear as it could get that she wasn't wearing a bra under her undershirt. Later on, when they were going to another lesson, Nina dropped a book and accidentally bent over right in front of Chris. Long story short – she was pretty much an innocent tease that had no idea what she is doing. Later on, Nina said that she needed help with the homework, and Chris turned out to be the only good candidate. Nina said that she would like to do all the work at Chris' place, and after school they went to his apartment. Nocturne did not get back home yet, so Chris and Nina were all alone in the house. After getting some coffee, they started working. And just while they were doing Algebra, Nina once again said that it's a bit hot in here – it actually was, because in May, it was sometimes getting as hot as during July. Nina was constantly rubbing against Chris' shoulder with her breasts, which was making him feel a bit uncomfortable – not because he didn't like it, but because it was difficult to concentrate on any actual homework. After finally finishing Algebra – even when Chris was getting distracted, he still managed to explain everything necessary just perfectly – and going on with the Physics homework. After it was all finally over, Nina said that she would like some coffee before going. Chris couldn't really reject it, but he did a little mistake – he accidentally added his sister's aphrodisiac(Don't ask where she got that) into coffee by accidentally hitting the small bottle out of which a few drops of the aforementioned aphrodisiac fell into Nina's cup of coffee. Nina didn't really notice anything odd and emptied the cup of coffee in mere seconds. Soon enough, she felt a bit of a heat – not the typical heat after you down an entire cup of a hot drink, but a…Different kind of heat.  
"Whoa...Looks like that coffee was hotter than I thought. Mind if I take my skirt off?" - Nina asked. Chris nodded nervously while Nina took her skirt off, now remaining in nothing but black lingerie panties and a red undershirt. Chris decided to turn on the TV...Only for it to start up right on a channel where some sort of porn movie was rolling. Nina immediately blushed and felt herself getting into an even worse heat. She had no doubt that Chris added something to her drink, but she didn't think much about it. Just when Chris was about to switch the channel, Nina immediately said: "No!Don't switch!" and kept watching. Chris soon saw Nina's lingerie panties getting wet. After the movie was over - turns out Nocturne forgot to switch off of a random porn channel and the movie was about to end on one last scene - Chris immediately shut the TV off and said: "Alright, enough is enough."  
Soon enough, Chris felt Nina's breasts rubbing against his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Nina - she was, apparently, too aroused to think straight. Nina overdid it a bit with leaning on Chris after which he fell down on his back under the weight of Nina's D-cup breasts, after which both him and Nina landed in a rather awkward position. Nina stood on her knees and took her shirt off, exposing her big breasts. Chris could feel his 8-inch long shaft getting rock-hard from this sight alone.  
"Nina, what are you even doing..." - He was immediately silenced by Nina practically muffling him with her D-cup breasts. As much as he liked that feeling, he had difficulty breathing and tried to push Nina away, only for her to grab Chris as tight as she could and keep rubbing her big breasts against Chris' face. Chris had a bit less difficulty breathing like this. Soon enough, the feeling of trying to escape getting suffocated in Nina's breasts - talk about a rather unusual death - was replaced by his thoughts about how lucky he was - he barely even knew the new girl and he was probably going to have his way with her!  
After Nina felt like enough was enough, she took just one last piece of clothing off, remaining completely naked. She reached for the zipper on Chris' pants, unzipped it and took his cock out.  
"Whoa, that's huge!" - Nina said, positioned herself so that Chris' member was between her breasts and started rubbing them against it, licking the head. This was too much for Chris, and he came rather quickly, spraying cum all over Nina's face and breasts. Nina licked Chris' cum off of her breasts and said: "Now I'm getting even more aroused." - Nina noticed that Chris wasn't really satisfied after one load and replied: "Well, looks like you can last for more than one load... I'm surprised you didn't have your way with anyone at all - girls would love to get screwed over by someone so well-endowed!"  
Nina positioned herself so that her dripping wet pussy was right above Chris' shaft and said: "I think you actually deserve to deflower me."  
Nina started slowly lowering herself on Chris' shaft, and stopped for a moment once it hit her hymen.  
"Umm...Maybe you should go a bit slow?" - Chris asked, still lying on the couch.  
Nina didn't really think so, as she moved up just a bit and then slammed herself full force on Chris' entire cock, feeling it go all the way in to her cervix. She immediately let out some sort of a mix between a moan and a scream - on one side, the feeling of Chris' cock practically hitting her cervix was giving her more than enough pleasure, and on the other - getting deflowered was as painful as it could get. Chris saw a streak of blood leak out of Nina's pussy and said: "Oh...Did that hurt?"  
"Not at all... I can't believe it went all the way in!" - Nina started moving her hips up and down, letting out a quiet moan each time she felt Chris' cock hitting her cervix. Chris knew that at this rate, he was going to cum again soon, and hoped that Nina would get it out in time. This time it took much longer for Chris to cum - half an hour, to be exact, while Nina climaxed every five minutes - probably due to the aphrodisiac still affecting her body. When Chris came, he desperately tried to pull out in time, but Nina slammed her hips down as fast as she could. She felt her womb being practically filled with Chris' cum and let out a long loud moan. Soon enough, after catching her breath, Nina stood up and put her black panties back on. There was still cum leaking out of Nina's cunt, so there were going to be a few stains of cum on her panties. Nina was a bit more clearheaded by now, so she put all her clothes back on and left Chris' apartment, saying: "Thanks for helping me out with my homework, Chris. And thanks for such a wonderful first time. To be honest, that aphrodisiac merely got me going a bit earlier than expected. I've done it all willingly. Next time, we'll meet at my place - my mother will be away for a weekend and won't be at home..." - Nina winked and exited Chris' apartment. Chris looked at the couch - it had a few stains after this.  
"That will sure take some time to wash off."


	2. From a New Leaf

"Alright, why were you acting like this yesterday?"  
Chris and Nina were going back home after school – the day went pretty normally, both Nina and Chris got good marks, so they both were in a really good mood.  
"I can't really hide it – I kind of fell in love with you ever since I laid my eyes upon you. Back in Opelucid High, the guys were complete jerks that were only concerned with getting off."  
"So?"  
"So…I don't see much difference here, except for you." – Nina turned around, embraced Chris and kissed him on the lips. Chris was speechless. They barely even knew each other, and yet Nina pretty much gave herself away to him! After the kiss was over, Nina replied: "I'm surprised that you didn't have a girlfriend prior to my arrival. After all, you're actually really charming."  
"I guess it's because girls don't pay much attention to nerds…" – Chris said in embarrassment.  
"Nerds? Don't be ridiculous, you're not a nerd! You're just an exceptionally good student, that's all!"  
Both Nina and Chris didn't notice how they arrived to Chris' house. This time, there were no incidents – Nina did tease Chris every now and then, but all the necessary work was done fairly quickly. After this, the rest of the day went fairly routinely.  
The next day went pretty much alright up until the Biology lesson. After the lesson was over, Chris had accidentally forgotten something at the class.  
Ms. Flora (Full name – Clover Flora) thought that everyone was out of the class, and said to herself: "Well, they won't be bothering me for the rest of the day. I might as well satisfy myself…" – Clover took a typical egg vibrator out of her desk and stuck it inside her pussy. She flipped it on and lied down on the desk, spreading her legs and rubbing her breasts. Just when Clover was about to climax, Chris opened the door with a lockpick (He always carried a few lockpicks around in case he forgot something in an already locked class) and immediately saw Clover lying on the desk with her legs spread wide. He immediately gasped and hurried to close the door, but Clover stood up, ran over to him, dragged him into the class and said: "You…You tell no one, alright?!"  
To say the least, Clover's body was pretty much as great as a 26-year old Lilligant's body can get – C-cup breasts, quite wide hips, and a moderately tight and firm ass. Her main point however were her legs – she didn't really wear a leaf dress like most Lilligants do, so her long legs with black stockings and red high heel shoes were exposed at all times.  
"Well, I don't think I could…"  
"What do you want for your silence?" – Clover immediately interrupted Chris. She looked down at a bulge in his pants and immediately changed her expression to a more seductive one and said: "You know, I didn't really have my way with any guys lately, so…" – Clover didn't finish her sentence, locked the door and pinned Chris down against the desk. She reached with her hand for the zipper on his pants, unzipped it, took out his already erect cock and gasped in surprise once she saw how big it was.  
"It's like no girls around me has ever seen a cock this big before or something!" – Chris thought once Clover gasped.  
"Oh my…" – Clover said in a seductive tone – "I hope this thing won't rip me apart…" – Clover stood up on the table, then thought of something and said: "Tell me, can you last for more than one load?"  
"W-well…Sort of…"  
Clover smiled and sat down on the table. Then she took her shoes off and positioned herself so that Chris' cock was right between her feet and started rubbing it with them. Chris didn't really know what to think about this, other than the fact that it felt strangely good – Clover's feet felt rather soft. He came in less than a few minutes, spraying his cum all over Clover's feet. Clover noticed that Chris didn't lie and that his cock was still as hard as before.  
"I think I might have some trouble getting those stains out…" – Clover stood up, took her green short skirt off, getting rid of her pink panties afterwards, and positioned herself so that she was facing away from Chris and that her ass was right above Chris' shaft.  
"Anal or vaginal?" – Clover asked.  
"I'd prefer the latter…"- Chris didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as Clover lowered herself on his cock full-force, letting out a loud moan.  
"Good thing all the students are already away, or otherwise the entire school would have heard her!" – Chris thought. Meanwhile, Clover started moving her hips up and down – slowly at first, then picking up pace with each thrust. Clover was definitely less sensitive than Nina – if Nina couldn't stay silent at all, Clover looked like she was barely feeling anything up until she climaxed, which she did right when Chris was about to cum – both took ten minutes or so. Clover just barely pulled herself away before Chris came, his cum spraying all over Clover's body.  
"More stains to deal with…I'll get them out. Now zip your pants back up and head home. I'm sure that Nina needed some help with her homework."  
Right when Chris exited into the foyer, he saw Nina sitting on the bench with a rather down look on her face. He approached Nina, sat down next to her and asked if she was feeling alright, to which Nina replied: "I'm fine, don't worry. I was sort of worried about you – what took you so long to get your stuff back?"  
Chris replied: "Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you everything on the way."  
When Chris told Nina what happened while they were going where their paths were going different ways, she didn't really have any negative reaction to it, but instead said that she is glad she sparked up a bit of confidence in Chris.  
"After all, you're pretty much a perfect guy – smart, good-looking, and even well-endowed. But you couldn't really make any use of your gifts." – Nina sat down on a bench nearby, with Chris sitting down next to her right after. – "Some people really change your life when they appear in it, don't you agree?"  
Chris nodded and edged closer to Nina. The way back home was quite long, so it was already getting dark with a full moon in the sky and moonlight shining everywhere. Chris held Nina's hands and looked at her face to face – she looked even more beautiful in moonlight than usual.  
"You know, Nina…I usually don't really like full moon nights, but this one is an exception."  
"I like both types of nights – moonless nights add a bit of mystery to one's surroundings…"  
"And full moon nights make beautiful things even more beautiful." – Chris kissed Nina on the lips. Nina was confused at first, but after a few seconds she embraced Chris and pulled him close enough so that they were in close touch with each other. After the kiss was over, Nina said: "That…Was…Great. See you tomorrow." – After this, Nina picked her schoolbag up and ran off in the direction of her house. Chris waved her goodbye and ran off in the direction of the same apartment building as before. The rest of the day went pretty routinely for both Chris and Nina.  
On the next day, after all the lessons were over, Principal Melodic immediately called Chris to her office. Once Chris was there, he immediately asked if it was about Nina. Mrs. Melodic replied: "Actually, it is. Do you have any idea why she got to this school in first place?"  
Chris went straight for assumptions and said: "Well, judging by the punishment for any attempts of sexual assault on her, she almost got raped back at her older school?"  
"Guess you're as smart as you look, Chris. Yes, she had a few incidents like this back at Opelucid High."  
Chris was surprised. Opelucid High was known to be a school full of much more intelligent students, contrary to Castelia High's students who couldn't think about anything other than getting off.  
"I know what you're thinking, but what you heard about Opelucid High is hundred percent rumors. I fell for them and my daughter almost got raped. I decided that she would be better off at a school where I am working as a principal – that way I can make sure nobody attempts to rape her. I see that this decision wasn't a mistake – after all, not only Nina would be finally safe, but she also sparked up a bit of confidence in you, if what happened at the Biology cabinet yesterday is of any indication."  
"Wait…How did you know?" – Chris asked in a nervous tone.  
"Simple – its right above this office, so I heard Ms. Flora's moans when this happened. Anyway…You are dismissed. I just wanted to explain the situation to you."  
"But why me of all people?" – Chris asked, sounding confused.  
"Dismissed." – The principal replied, avoiding the question. Chris nodded and exited the office. Just when he opened the door, he saw Nina standing near the door, who immediately asked: "Well, what happened there?"  
"Well, I just found out a bit about you. So, Opelucid High is not as good as everyone says?"  
"It's far worse there than in here, actually. Well, I think it's about time we head home." – After this, both Chris and Nina headed back home. Somehow, Chris knew that there was much more coming up later for him. At least now he had the confidence to face it.


	3. A Night To Remember

It was all just a normal Friday. When the last lesson was finally over and Chris was taking his books out of his locker, Nina approached him and said: "Hey, remember Adrianna Filthyrich?"  
"You mean that Gothitelle whose father is a freaking millionaire?"  
"Yes. Anyway, Adrianna will be hosting a party at her father's mansion – her parents will be away for today. She gave me two invitations, and…" – Nina stuck her hands under her shirt and took the invites out from between her breasts. – "You'll thank me later."  
Chris was going to ask what else she could possibly be hiding there, but decided not to. He just took one of the invitations and put it into his pocket.  
"Sure. What dress-code?"  
"Just put on your typical casual clothes – Adrianna is not that picky!" – With that said, Nina winked and ran off with her backpack. Chris looked at the somewhat crumpled ticket, and even smelled it for some reason – it smelled a bit like the same perfume Nina sometimes uses.  
"I hope I won't be choking when I'll get there."  
Up until the time when Chris had to head to the party, he was mostly just doing homework, mostly because doing it on the next day in a half-asleep state was probably going to end up way less effective. At the evening, Chris headed to Adrianna's mansion – it wasn't really hard to find, mostly because Castelia City doesn't have many mansions – and almost immediately crashed into Nina when entering the front yard. When he stood up, he saw just what clothes Nina was wearing – a black tank top, a black miniskirt and black low-heel shoes.  
"You're completely sober and yet you can't even take a step without crashing into someone!" – Nina hugged Chris in such a way that his face was practically smothered by her breasts. Nina let go of him after a few seconds and replied: "Well, get into the mansion – the weather is going to be a bit rainy today, I can feel it."  
Chris nodded and followed Nina to the inside of Filthyrich Mansion. To say the least, Adrianna's family sure as hell lived up to its name – the entire mansion's walls were lined with expensive-looking paintings, the furniture was looking like it would shatter from just one touch ("Guess fragility is in trend among rich people"), hell, even the entire mansion appeared like it was way bigger on the inside than on the outside.  
"Hey there, darky boy!" – A feminine voice called. Chris looked around and saw Adrianne descending down the right side of the staircase in the middle of the mansion. She soon approached Chris, looked at him closely, and turned towards Nina, saying to her: "You know, Nina, you have quite the taste in guys. If you two feel like having a lovey-dovey time, there is always a free guest room on either of two floors." – With that said, Adrianne ran off.  
"Well, guess we can just go around and see what kind of fun we can have around here." – Nina said, and soon ran off in a random direction. Chris shouted: "Wait!" and followed after her.  
Soon enough, Nina arrived to a room which turned out to be an entire stage of sorts. Currently, one of the school's most popular music bands was performing on the scene. Specifically, they were performing one of their best songs – "Forever and a Day to Me". Chris arrived to the stage soon enough, and saw a few familiar faces in the crowd – those were Drake and Drake's sister Nelly, pretty much staying on the edge of the crowd.  
"Hey, you two missed out on pretty much a quarter of the entire song!" – Drake said when Chris and Nina approached him. Meanwhile, Nelly was not paying attention to anything else and just kept listening to the song.  
I guess I must have told a bit about Nelly herself. Oh well. Nelly was a typical 8th grade student Latias girl. If one could describe her personality in the form of a Pokemon nature, it would be "Modest". As for her other characteristics… Even for a girl of her age, her body was sure going to end up quite impressive when she reaches an age of 18 or more – while her breasts were still quite small – B-cup, to be specific – her body was able to compensate for it with the size of her hips and her really tight- and firm-looking ass. At the moment, Nelly was wearing quite modest clothes unlike most other girls at the party – a white long shirt, blue denim shorts and red low-heel shoes. Anyway, soon enough the concert was over and everyone went to the main hall, where Adrianne and a few friends of hers – specifically, two of the most popular girls in school, which were Irvette, a rather curvy Manaphy girl and Viviane, her somewhat less curvy younger Phione sister. – were serving various drinks, ranging from typical berry juice to some seriously strong wine.  
"Hey, sober-boy." – Nina said, hitting Chris in the shoulder to grab his attention. When Chris turned around, he immediately said: "No, I'd rather remain sober. I already had a bad experience with alcohol and don't want to repeat it again. And I suggest you don't even touch any alcoholic drinks either."  
"Jeez, fine…You're no fun at all." – Nina sat down on the chair next to one of the tables and grabbed a cup of Pecha Berry juice. Chris sat down next to her and grabbed another cup of Pecha Berry juice. Looks like his and Nina's tastes were pretty much the same.  
Meanwhile, Nelly had gotten her hands on a bottle of some seriously strong wine, so just few glasses were enough for her to get drunk. Drake was looking around her throughout the entire mansion.  
"Where did she go?" – Drake even checked a few guest rooms before he saw Nelly sitting on a chair next to one of the tables, downing another glass of wine. Drake immediately ran over to her and knocked the glass out of her hands, shouting: "What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Hey, chill out, big bro…I can't even get a drink or what?" – Judging by the way Nelly's voice sounded, she was already drunk. Drake had to keep a close eye on her, so he was pretty much following her around and had to constantly apologize if she broke something or accidentally hit someone…Or just plain acted like a typical drunk girl would. When it seemed like Nelly wouldn't run off anywhere anymore, Drake sat down to catch a breath…And suddenly saw Irvette and Viviane just sitting on two chairs near one of the main hall's walls and chatting about something. He decided to try his luck and hit on them. And when he went over to them, he completely forgot about Nelly, who ran off moments after…  
Back there, Nina and Chris were just sitting at the table and talking.  
"You know, Nina, this isn't half bad. The only complaint I really have right now is the noise. I really wish it finally gotten to the slow dance. At least it's less noisy."  
"Don't lie to both yourself and me, Chris. If you didn't like such noisy parties, then you wouldn't even bother coming here! We all know you just want to get up close and personal with me…" – Nina edged closer to Chris and kissed him on the cheek, which immediately made him blush. Unfortunately, this peaceful moment just had to be broken by Drake, who ran towards Nina and Chris and almost crashed into Nina.  
"Drake, what's the matter?" – Chris asked, standing up from his seat.  
"Dude, I can't find Nelly anywhere! Long story short, she got drunk and soon enough just wandered off somewhere!" – Drake was sounding noticeably worried.  
"Knowing how overprotective about her you are, you wouldn't ever let that happen unless something distracted you." – Nina replied, wiping Pecha Berry juice off of her shirt.  
Drake replied in a somewhat angry tone: "That doesn't matter! I won't forgive myself if someone…Well…Dishonored her in such a state!"  
"Alright, alright, we get it. I'll try to find her." – With that said, Chris ran off to look for Nelly. He, once again, practically searched every possible room except for the few occupied ones – some couples were having a bit of lovey-dovey time in the aforementioned rooms. And Chris actually managed to find Nelly in one of the rooms. There, Nelly was lying on a single bed, completely naked.  
"Ugh…This heat is intolerable!" – Nelly exclaimed, her voice giving no doubt that she definitely isn't sober.  
Chris had a rather mixed feeling about this whole situation. On the flip side, Nelly's body was looking perfect…But on the other, Drake would Draco Meteor him to Distortion if he tried to do anything to Nelly. After putting the two and two together, Chris thought against trying to do anything to Nelly. After all, it was not just the intense risk, but…Something else, too. Nelly just looked too innocent, too defenseless for him to do that to her.  
However, it soon turned out that Nelly wasn't as innocent as Chris might have thought… Nelly stood up, ran over to Chris and closed the door.  
"Hey, don't run off just now!" – Nelly moved closer to Chris, grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed. After that, she slowly unzipped Chris' pants and took out his already erect cock. She decided to start out with something simple and started rubbing her ass against Chris' shaft. Since Nelly didn't really have much experience, Chris came too quickly, practically spraying cum all over Nelly's backside. Nelly wiped some of it off and noticed that Chris' shaft was still erect ("Why I just cannot last for just one load like any normal guy would? That would have prevented me from only getting myself deeper in situations like this!" – Chris thought.)  
"Well…Heheh…Time to get to the main act, I suppose?" – Nelly replied, positioned herself so that her vagina was just above Chris' shaft and slammed down on it full-force, deflowering herself. The mix of pain and pleasure was so strong that Nelly couldn't help but let out a loud, long moan. Luckily enough, that moan was almost impossible to hear over the sound of loud music playing in the main hall. (UN?)Luckily enough, Nina was the only one who heard it and immediately recognized where the sound was coming from, after which she looked for that one guest room where the moan came from. After finding the aforementioned room, she barely opened the door, peeked inside the room and saw Nelly practically riding Chris in a reverse-cowgirl position. Nina immediately blushed and closed the door.  
"Well, if Drake finds out, I think I better say goodbye to my boyfriend…"  
Meanwhile, Chris just didn't pay attention to what was going on – or rather, couldn't, because there wasn't much to think about. Nelly was slowly picking up pace with each thrust. Despite Nelly not having much experience, she was sure really sensitive even when her senses were somewhat dumbed down by alcohol, as she just kept climaxing about every five minutes or so, just like Nina did during her first time. As for Chris, he pretty much came after about fifty minutes. Unfortunately, Nelly didn't really know when to get off him at the right time, so Chris pretty much sprayed the entire load inside of her just when she was having one of possibly strongest orgasms she had ever had – her moaning was so loud that even Drake, who was chatting with Irvette and Viviane to calm down for a bit, heard it. He immediately ran over to that one room and just caught those two in the middle of the act. Uh-oh. Drake just didn't really know what to say – he was quite shocked at first, seeing that Chris actually screwed over his little sister like this.  
"Drake, I can explain… You see, your sister has got a bit too drunk, so…"  
Drake was at a loss for words, so he just stood in the doorway with a shocked expression. Chris barely got Nelly off of him, zipped his pants back up, and said: "Listen, I didn't think she would do something like this…" – Chris was immediately interrupted by Drake shouting " **You son of a bitch**!".Chris didn't even have much time to react as Drake immediately ran over to him, grabbed him by his neck and threw him right out of the window – Chris got really lucky this room wasn't on the third floor, otherwise he would have broken more than just his left leg. Drake soon ran out of the mansion entrance and was about to use Draco Meteor on Chris – seems like he was mad enough to kill his best friend – but was immediately interrupted by Nina shouting: "Wait!"  
Just before Drake was about to crash down a Draco Meteor on Chris, who was practically unable to stand up due to a broken leg, he just barely stopped in time.  
"I'm terribly sorry that this happened to Nelly, but you should know that it's none of his fault! Chris would never do something like that to anyone!"  
Drake looked down at Chris, who had a look of genuine fear in his eyes. Drake hesitated for a bit before saying: "Alright, I forgive you. I'll go take Nelly and we'll leave this party at once." – Soon enough, Drake returned to the mansion, and after taking Nelly back, he just ran to the car he parked near the mansion yard, let Nelly sit down in it, and soon enough, drove away.  
"Whew. Well, guess there won't be much dancing for me today…" – Chris replied, trying to stand up with Nina's help.  
"Oww…That looks painful. Seems like you landed harder than it seemed. I guess I'll have to help you get to the hospital to get you patched up." – Nina let Chris hold on to her while making sure that the fracture doesn't get worse. Soon enough, Nina and Chris arrived to the hospital. After all the necessary examinations, when one of the nurses asked how Chris broke his leg like this, Nina said that he was outright thrown out of the second floor window of some building, but spared the rest of the details. After the fracture was splinted, one of the nurses told Chris that he might probably need a month to recover from such a fall, so he's better off not going outside too often for a month, and of course, he got to skip school.  
"But…Arrghh…What about the tests? There will be the final tests on the next week, and I cannot afford to miss them out!" – Chris said, sitting on the hospital bed.  
"We're sure you will find a way. For now, you'll need to spend the night in here. Tomorrow you'll be allowed to head home." - The nurse replied, after which she turned around to face Nina, who was currently standing next to her and continued: "As for you, Ms. Melodic, just head back home. We'll make sure that tomorrow your friend gets back in one piece. He just needs some time to recover."


	4. Intensive Care

On the next day's morning, Nocturne arrived to the hospital and drove Chris back home. The way back home wasn't problematic on its own – in fact, the only problems Chris had on the way back home is getting to the bed. When Chris finally lied down on the bed, Nocturne left him a typical breakfast and said that she hopes he'll get well soon. Up until somewhere around 1 PM, the day went pretty routinely for Chris – after breakfast he just watched TV for a bit, read a few books, and when it was finally about 1 PM, he got a phone call from Drake. When Chris picked up, he replied with: "Well, what is it?"  
Drake replied with a somewhat guilty-sounding voice: "Dude…I'm terribly sorry for what happened at the party, and I'm especially sorry that you broke your leg like this. I hope you'll get well soon."  
"Well, it's out of the way – what's happened has already happened. How's Nelly feeling?"  
"Ugh. Knew you'd mention that…Anyway, Nelly wasn't feeling too well lately. I think it might just be a hangover, but Arceus forbid if it's a…" – Chris didn't let Drake finish his sentence, as he immediately muted the call. Chris remembered that he was unable to pull out back then, and knew that if it wasn't Nelly's safe day during that party…He might have unintentionally got her pregnant. Chris shook his head to get these thoughts out, and returned back to reading another book. After feeling like he had enough reading, he just lied down on his back, simply looking at a random point in the ceiling. As much as he tried to get conflicting thoughts out of his head, he was just unable to. Drake almost killed Chris back then, and he sure would try to kill him again if it turned out Nelly got pregnant due to Chris.  
"Ugh, what the hell am I thinking? It's all her Arceus-damned fault and Drake knows it!" – Chris shouted aloud. – "Then again, knowing how overprotective about his little sister Drake is, he would probably blame me for all that happened."  
"Well, if he really is your best friend, he'll understand what happened."  
Chris flinched after suddenly hearing Nocturne's voice like this. He didn't notice her entering through the front door or something?  
"For how long have you been here?" – Chris asked, looking at Nocturne, who was sitting on the chair near the computer table, facing away from the table itself.  
"Well, I just entered the room while you were quietly reading a book. Anyway…" – Nocturne hesitated for a bit. – "So it was Drake who broke your leg like this?"  
"Yeah…He just threw me out of the window of one of the rooms in that mansion where the party was held, and…"  
"Hoooold up." – Nocturne interrupted Chris. – "He threw you right out of the window of the second floor for what reason?"  
Chris didn't hesitate and told everything to Nocturne.  
"Whoa. Well, guess he is that overprotective. Anyway…" – Nocturne was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She stood up and went to check who was at the door, and it turned out that the person visiting was Nina. Nocturne opened the door and let Nina into Chris' bedroom. Currently, Nina was wearing the same casual clothes – black shirt, black medium-sized skirt and high heel red shoes.  
"Well, how's your leg? Still hurts like hell?" – Nina asked, sitting down next to Chris.  
"At least not as much as yesterday. Why did you come here all of a sudden?" – Chris asked, looking at Nina. Nina giggled and held Chris' right hand.  
"I just wanted to know if you're okay, silly! After all, you did land quite hard back then. You're sure you didn't break anything else?" – Nina edged a bit closer to Chris, so that her D-cup breasts were almost touching Chris' hand. Chris blushed and replied: "Yeah, the x-ray diagnosis shown that nothing aside from my left leg was broken, so…" – Nina didn't let Chris finish his sentence, as she embraced him and kissed him on the lips.  
"I guess it must really hurt… Perhaps I might as well try and ease the pain a bit?" – Nina replied, positioning herself so that she was lying on top of Chris.  
 _Meanwhile, at Drake's place…_  
Currently, Nelly was checking her pregnancy test - Drake was more than sure that Chris might have knocked her up, due to Nelly just barely able to get out of the bathroom this morning for certain too well-known reasons.  
"Well, is it negative?" – Drake asked while Nelly was looking at the test, waiting for a bit.  
"Uuhhh…Might be negative, but I don't really know, as I didn't really have to ever check those…"  
"Come on, Nelly, don't be ridiculous – every girl knows that one is negative, two is positive. Well, what is it?" – Drake was outright nervous.  
"Hmmm…Negative, but it seems that…" – Nelly didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, as Drake already ran off the second he heard Nelly hesitate. It seemed that he was heading for Chris' apartment. Looks like Drake was going to finish him off there.  
 _Back at Chris' house…_  
Nina and Chris were just lying in the bed, with Nina in Chris' embrace and them deeply kissing each other. While Chris was still holding on to Nina with his left hand, his right hand slowly reached under her shirt and touched Nina's breasts, making her temporarily break their kiss and utter a quiet moan, only to kiss him again to keep herself from moaning. Just when Chris thought that it's enough playing around and that it's time to get Nina undressed… He was interrupted by the sound of someone practically breaking the front door of Chris' apartment to interrupt them. Drake practically barged into the room and said in a passive-aggressive tone: "Guess what happened to Nelly?"  
It seems that Chris' worst fears just came true. And this time, he won't be saved…  
Drake immediately rushed towards Chris and tried to strangle him. When Nina tried to get Drake away, he immediately shoved her aside and off the bed. Just when Chris was about to get completely strangled, Drake's cellphone ringed. Drake let go of Chris for a moment, and immediately answered the phone call without checking who was calling – seems like he had a special ringtone for Nelly.  
"Yes, what is it?" – Drake replied. Drake just stood there and listened before exclaiming: "Wait, its negative? Whew, thank Arceus… Huh? Why did I run off? Oh, it's just…Nevermind." – With that said, Drake hung up and exited the room, quietly saying: "False alert…" Just when he was about to exit through the now broken door, Nocturne stopped him and said: "Hoooold up! You think you can just break our door to shreds and get away with it?"  
Drake turned around and said: "Do I have to pay for the door? Well, I kinda have the money, so…"  
Nocturne immediately walked up to Drake, silenced him and said: "No, no…I want you to pay me in a different way…" After this, she took his hand and ran off with him to her bedroom. Knowing Nocturne, anyone would guess the way Drake would have to pay for the broken door…  
Meanwhile, while Chris tried to catch his breath, Nina stood up and said: "Pardon me for my language…But what the actual fuck was that just now?!" – Nina was somewhat mad at Drake interrupting them like this. Once Chris was finally able to calm down, he replied: "Long story short, he thought I knocked his sister up back at that party. Seems like Nelly explained that I did not do this in time…" – Chris lied down and just stared into the ceiling for a minute while Nina was just sitting next to him for a while, trying to comprehend all that happened. Less than a minute later, Nina just lied down next to Chris and said: "Don't tell me…You'll forgive Drake for trying to kill you a second time, right?"  
"I can't really help it – he is my childhood friend after all." – Chris turned around to face Nina and continued: "And I understand why he is so overprotective about his sister. Their parents are almost always away somewhere, and Drake promised them that he will protect Nelly and make sure that nobody will even barely lay a finger on her."  
"Well, I think I understand now. Thanks for telling… I think we might just return to what we were doing here before Drake interrupted us like this?" – Nina took her shirt off, exposing her D-cup breasts, after which she asked: "Well, what kind of fun you want to have today? Perhaps you want to try…Something new?"  
Meanwhile, Drake was "paying" to Nocturne for what he did…By practically eating her out.  
"Aw, looks like you don't have much experience…" – Nocturne taunted Drake to get him going a bit faster. Drake was just slightly licking Nocturne's pussy lips, sometimes barely hitting her clit, which made Nocturne let out a quiet moan every now and then. Nocturne decided to tease Drake a little and said: "Good boy. If you behave, maybe I'll even give you a ride – I haven't had my way with anyone for days!"  
Back at Chris' bedroom, Nina and Chris were already lying in a sixty-nine position with Nina, obviously, being above. While Nina was deep-throating Chris' cock, he was practically eating her out, constantly sticking his tongue as deep inside her cunt as possible, sometimes even slightly biting on Nina's clit to tease her a little. Soon enough, both Nina and Chris came, with Nina's lust-fluids practically spraying out of her cunt while he released his entire load into her throat. After Nina swallowed Chris' sperm and took his cock out of her mouth, she repositioned herself so that she was almost sitting on Chris' lap upright with her back turned to him, but instead of positioning herself above Chris' still rock-hard shaft and just letting him push it in her cunt, Nina decided to go for a footjob, so she slowly started rubbing her feet against Chris' member while basically pinning Chris against the wall. Chris didn't know how to react to Nina teasing him like this, so he decided that he might as well tease her a bit too, so he squeezed Nina's breasts as hard as he could, which made her stop for a brief moment and let out a quiet moan. Moments later, Nina just kept rubbing her feet against Chris' cock while he was squeezing her breasts. This lasted for good ten minutes until Chris came all over Nina's feet. Nina was thinking that this should be enough for today, but noticed that, surprisingly enough, Chris' cock was still erect and rock-hard. It seemed like Chris would definitely go for round three…  
Meanwhile, back at Nocturne's room, Nocturne was getting close to her orgasm just when Drake was finally getting the hang of it and actually sticking his tongue inside Nocturne's cunt instead of just barely licking her pussy lips. In less than a few moments, Nocturne climaxed, her lust-fluids spraying all over Drake's face.  
"Well, was that enough payment?" – Drake said, wiping Nocturne's fluids off of his face.  
Nocturne giggled and replied: "Not yet, my little dragon. You're yet to get your full punishment…" – Nocturne replied, starting to unzip Drake's pants and taking out his already erect 7-inch long cock, after which she pinned him down and started to rub her pussy lips against Drake's shaft.  
"Wait, why are you…"  
"You didn't really deserve a ride, so this is all you get." – Nocturne replied, interrupting Drake. – "Go on. Start pleading me to ride you. I myself want to feel your entire cock inside of me, to feel my womb get filled with sperm... But you should get your punishment for what you did."– Nocturne kept teasing Drake, constantly rubbing her pussy lips against Drake's shaft.  
Drake didn't feel like falling so low…But Nocturne's pussy was just too tempting. Besides, he didn't really have a chance to get off lately, and it didn't look like Drake had any choice in the situation, so he replied: "Go ahead, ride me."  
"Mhmm… Almost there…" – Nocturne just barely started rubbing her pussy lips against the tip of Drake's shaft, still not letting him penetrate her. Drake had enough of this tease, so he just gave up and replied: "Go on, mistress. I want you to ride me. I want to feel you up. I cannot wait any longer."  
"Should have said that immediately." – Nocturne slammed herself full-force on Drake's shaft, letting out a loud moan. She didn't hesitate and immediately started moving up and down – going up so that it was just the tip of Drake's shaft inside of her, and then slamming herself back down full-force so that it just barely reached all the way in. This felt too good for Nocturne – after all, she didn't have her way with anyone for days! After five minutes, Nocturne climaxed again, and again after another five minutes. Drake lasted for good ten minutes before he came, spraying his entire load inside Nocturne's womb. Nocturne pulled herself off of Drake's shaft and said: "Well, that was more than enough punishment for you. If you want to go for a second time, just call me." – Nocturne took a small paper note out, written her cell phone number down on it and gave it to Drake.  
"Wait just one second…" – Drake said, looking at the note. – "I thought you were just going to make me eat you out and then let me go and consider that you've got the compensation for that door…"  
"It's not as easy as you think, silly." – Nocturne giggled and suddenly kissed Drake on the lips, which sure surprised him. When she let go of him, she said: "Oh, how I love my taste on my lover's lips… Anyway, you've had your punishment for that broken door already. But I've got my eye on you – you just feel too different from most guys at that college… Just call me if you feel like you want me to keep you company again. For now, you are dismissed."  
Drake, still confused, just exited into the main corridor, and soon exited the apartment altogether.  
At Chris' bedroom, Nina decided that it's time for Chris to start playing a bit rougher – she took out a black ribbon out of her pocket and said: "Tie me up – today, I'm your sex slave."  
Chris was at a loss for words, but kept going anyway, tying Nina's hands together. Nina then told him to take out another ribbon in her right pocket. After Chris took the other black ribbon out, Nina said: "All I really need now is a proper gag. Go on, I won't bite."  
Chris gagged Nina's mouth with the ribbon. It didn't take him long to get what he has to do next and just pushed his shaft all the way into Nina's cunt. Nina let out a gagged "Mmmmph!" once she felt Chris' cock go all the way in, hitting her cervix full-force. After that, Nina started to practically ride Chris' cock, picking up pace with each movement and letting out a loud "Mmmmph!" each time she felt Chris' shaft going all the way in. In less than five minutes, Nina climaxed, letting out a much louder "Mmmmph!" this time. As for Chris, he felt like he is going to cum not as fast as during the previous two times, and it was not like he could even do anything, not to mention Nina sure wasn't going to drop her current speed anytime soon. In ten minutes or so, just when Nina climaxed two more times, Chris came, releasing his entire load into Nina's womb, which made her let out a long loud "MMMMPH!" as she felt Chris' cum practically spraying into her womb. She pulled herself away and lied down on Chris' bed. Chris knew he probably messed something up, so he immediately untied Nina and said: "Don't tell me…This wasn't your safe day?"  
Nina took some time to catch her breath before replying: "You just got lucky my "dangerous" day is tomorrow. I think I'll be able to get home and wash it out in time."  
Later, after both Nina and Chris put their clothes back on, Nina said: "Guess it's time for me to go back home. Get well soon – I can't wait to have some more fun with you later." – Nina winked, and soon ran out of Chris' bedroom and out of the apartment.  
"Well, that was definitely an interesting day."


	5. Things Are Getting Fishy

A month has passed since the events of the previous chapter. Chris' leg was no longer broken, and he easily passed the tests, getting entirely "A" and "B" marks. Currently, Chris has finally finished 10th grade, getting almost entirely "A" marks, with just a few "B" marks – he even barely got a "B" mark in Physical Culture!  
For now, Chris was going through the school corridors, admiring the certificate he has got, with Nina following after him.  
"Well, one more year and then it's off to Virbank Academy!" – Chris said, looking at the certificate. Nina hugged Chris in such a way that her breasts were practically touching his shoulder. Chris blushed and continued: "That one sure as hell took me some effort... But I think it's worth every second!"  
And just when Nina wanted to ask Chris if he wants to go for a sleepover at her place, they almost literally bumped into a certain duo Chris remembered from the party – Irvette the Manaphy and Viviane the Phione.  
Oh, I must have gone for a better description of those girls? Well…  
Irvette was a typical "Alpha Bitch", if that phrase is still used. She was pretty much the leader of the school's cheerleading group, as well as being overall one of the most popular girls in school. She didn't have much trouble with her body either – she had a "sporty" figure, tight and firm ass, rather wide hips and D-cup breasts. Currently, she was wearing her typical cheerleading uniform – a blue top and a blue miniskirt.  
As for Viviane, she was Irvette's younger sister, and pretty much her right-hand girl. As for her body, she didn't really fall back with her sister – same sporty figure and tight, firm ass, but she was less curvy, as her hips were less wide and her breasts were a modest C-cup. At the moment, Viviane wore a moderately short black skirt and a white shirt.  
"Oh, didn't quite see you coming. By the way, Chris, congratulations on your marks." – Irvette replied, standing up.  
"Wait, why you two are heading this way?" – Chris asked, standing up with Nina's help.  
"We wanted to talk about what happened at the party a month ago." – Viviane said, wiping dust off of her skirt.  
"You mean how Chris practically drilled Nelly?" – Nina asked, after which Chris immediately blushed and said: "You didn't need to remind me..."  
"Wait, so that is why Drake practically threw Chris right out of the window back then?" – Irvette asked.  
There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Irvette continued: "Well, I think we're better off going to our place to discuss this."  
On the way to Irvette's and Viviane's apartments, Chris told the girls what happened back then in a lot of detail – even describing how Nelly was practically riding him. Of course, both Viviane and Irvette were soon feeling themselves getting noticeably turned on just from listening to all that Chris told them. By the time they arrived to their apartments together with Nina and Chris, they were practically dripping wet. When they entered their apartment, Viviane and Irvette said that they'll need to talk privately for a bit and that they'll get them something for the time being. While Chris and Nina were quietly sitting in the living room, both girls ran off to the kitchen.  
"I cannot take this heat anymore!" – Irvette remarked, moving her hands under her panties. She was immediately stopped by Viviane, who said: "We shouldn't do that! After all, we have guests in the house, and that would be… I don't even know how to call it…Immodest!" – Even when saying all this, Viviane still barely resisted touching herself.  
"We can just make some coffee to keep them busy while we can just go to our bedroom and get off a bit." – Irvette said, taking two cups of coffee and just barely holding them. When they went back to the living room, they left Nina and Chris two cups of coffee, after which Irvette said: "Now sorry for leaving you two like this, but we have some…Difficulties we need to handle. It's a long story. We'll be right back!" – And just when Irvette and Viviane were about to run off, Chris put his certificate down on the table and said: "Wait, why does it smell like sea salt here?"  
Neither Irvette nor Viviane stayed to answer and ran off to their bedroom. Irvette immediately lied down on her bed, ripped her panties right off and started furiously fingering herself, while Viviane stayed on the lookout to make sure Nina and Chris don't find out what is going on in their bedroom.  
Meanwhile, both Nina and Chris were just quietly drinking their coffee, not knowing what is going on in the girls' bedroom. Chris suddenly noticed the sea salt smell from earlier coming from the room where Irvette and Viviane went and remarked: "Alright, this smell is getting too intense for me."  
"Hmmm…You know, those two looked rather…Aroused, to say the least." – Nina looked in the direction of the girls' bedroom, where Viviane was peeking from behind the door.  
"Sis, I've got some bad news…" – Viviane didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, as Irvette was just nearing her orgasm, and just when she was about to climax, Viviane almost immediately ran near Irvette and shut her mouth with her hand. When Irvette climaxed, she just let out a loud "Mmmmph!" as her lust-fluids practically stained the bed sheets. It was not enough, however, as Irvette was still as aroused as she could get. Viviane couldn't find a better choice than to shut the door, get undressed and assume a scissoring position with Irvette.  
"That's it – if we get caught in this position, this is going to be too embarrassing." – Viviane remarked before starting to rub her pussy right against Irvette's, their lust-fluids practically mixing together. They were practically unable to moan a bit more quietly, as they were a bit too aroused to think rationally.  
Meanwhile, Nina slowly approached the door and peeked into the keyhole, seeing Irvette and Viviane in a scissoring position.  
"Whoa… Guess my theory about them doing **this** was right…" – Nina was practically bent over, her already wet panties exposed. Chris was just trying to pretend none of this was happening at all, but still looked at Nina every now and then. He thought about just standing up from his chair and screwing Nina over, but tried to resist this painful urge and just kept drinking his coffee.  
Soon enough, Irvette and Viviane climaxed, both of them moaning loudly and their lust-fluids staining the bed sheets. Of course, it was impossible for Nina and Chris to **not** hear their moaning.  
"Well, we're done for, sis…" – Irvette said, holding on to Viviane.  
"Seems like the show is already over. Oh well. I'll wait for their explanation." – Nina said, standing back up and sitting down at the same table. Soon, Irvette and Viviane got dressed, opened the door and approached Chris and Nina, who were just pretending that nothing happened and quietly drinking their coffee.  
"Don't tell me…" – Irvette said, blushing and sitting down on one of the chairs. – "You two totally heard our moaning, right?"  
Nina and Chris looked at each other, and Nina replied: "Well, that was impossible to not hear! You two really couldn't wait until we were gone?"  
"We're terribly sorry…We're pretty sure apologies are not enough, so…We'll do anything, just don't tell anyone!" – Viviane answered, blushing.  
Nina nailed them down here. "Well, my boyfriend here didn't really have a chance to get off lately, so…"  
Irvette and Viviane looked at each other, and Irvette replied: "Fine, we'll do it…" after which Irvette started undressing completely, getting her outfit off completely, and bent over. "Just…Be gentle, please. I'm really sensitive, you know…" – Irvette said, blushing. Chris hesitated at first, but Nina said: "Go on, she's all yours." After which Chris unzipped his pants, and slowly pushed his cock into Irvette's pussy, making her let out a quiet moan when it went all the way in.  
"Let me guess…" – Viviane said, looking at Nina. – "You didn't really have a chance to get off either?"  
"Well, I just got a bit too aroused watching you two, so…" – Nina slowly took her panties off and spread her legs. – "Go on, eat me out."  
Viviane bent down and stuck her tongue into Nina's pussy, which made her let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Seems like Viviane had a good amount of experience, as she wasn't just sticking her tongue in – she was constantly moving it inside of Nina's cunt and even sometimes biting Nina's clit. ("Well, isn't she a playful one…")  
As for Chris and Irvette, they sure had a good time – Irvette was quite sensitive, so each movement made her moan loudly. It wasn't long before Chris came, just barely pulling out in time and spraying his entire load all over Irvette's back. Irvette noticed that Chris' shaft was still erect, so she asked: "You can actually last for multiple times? Does this mean I'll have to…" – she didn't have a chance to answer, as Chris helped her stand up, sat down on the chair and repositioned Irvette in such a way that she was sitting on his lap. She understood what she had to do and immediately slammed herself down on Chris' cock full-force.  
Just then, Nina was getting close to climaxing, and it wasn't long before she did, practically drenching Viviane's face in her lust-fluids. Viviane immediately licked them off and said: "Well, you have a rather…Interesting taste. But I'm pretty sure that wasn't enough?"  
"No worries – I'm not like my boyfriend who is never satisfied with just one time." – Nina said, putting her panties back on. Viviane stood up and said: "Well, I guess I'll go back to my bedroom for now. By the way, sorry for not really getting a chance to further discuss what happened at that party –not that it really mattered…" With that said, Viviane ran off to her bedroom.  
Getting back to Chris and Irvette… It didn't really take much time before Chris came again, this time not being able to pull out and spraying his entire load inside Irvette's womb, just when she was about to climax. After they both caught her breath, Irvette barely pulled herself away and replied: "Well…I'm really lucky this was my safe day." After which she picked her clothes up, put them back on and said: "Well, I think you two will probably get going back home now. Sorry for all that happened, it was just…"  
"Nah, it's alright." – Chris replied, zipping his pants back up. – "I guess we'll take our leave now. Goodbye!" – After this, Chris took his certificate back and soon enough, both he and Nina ran out of the apartment and outside the building.  
"Well, that was definitely an interesting experience. What do you think?" – Nina asked as she and Chris were heading to Chris' apartments.  
"I think that was one hell of a ride." – Chris replied.  
Soon enough, they reached Chris' apartment building. Before Chris entered the building, Nina said: "You know…I wanted to ask you…My mother will be away for a few days, starting from tomorrow, so…Perhaps you wanted to go for a sleepover at my place?"  
"Sounds great. See you tomorrow!" – Chris replied as he entered the building. Nina waved goodbye and ran off in the direction of her house.


End file.
